Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns remote controlled flying objects, for surveillance or recreational purposes. More particularly, the present invention concerns aerial disc-shaped objects controlled by a radio frequency device.
The present invention, as detailed below, provides an aerially propelled disc-shaped object that is controlled by a radio frequency device.
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, the recreational and non-recreational market for remotely controlled aerially propelled objects currently is void of disc-shaped objects. The present invention provides a disc-shaped object that is able to be aerially propelled and variably controlled by way of a hand-held radio or transmitter device. The present invention, thus, provides an object that fills the void of disc-shaped objects in the recreational and nonrecreational market of aerially propelled remote controlled objects that possess the maneuverability of axially revolving in mid-air.